The other side
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Aquella conversación se había convertido en un tira y afloja, pero de algo estaba seguro; Él daría un paso más para alcanzar sus metas, mientras que aquel rubio modelo daría el primer paso para salir de aquella jaula.


Una suave mano se posicionó sobre su hombro en clara señal de apoyo. Él por su parte sonrió a medias, intentando transmitirle una tranquilidad _falsa_.

— Entonces ¿Aún nada? — La suave voz de Alya retumbó en sus oídos, realmente no deseaba contestar aquella pregunta.

Suspiró, era imposible ocultarle algo.

— Todo él que pasa por esa puerta es sinceramente material que no sirve — Confesó hastiado, y algo molesto — El señor Astruc se marchó molestó, a decir verdad — Uh mohín se formó en su boca, frustrado.

Llevaba más de una hora en el estudio de grabación, completamente solo. Las audiciones, irónicamente habían terminado dos horas atrás, pero durante el tiempo restante había mantenido una _curiosa_ conversación con aquel hombre, que para él ahora parecía un demente.

Él se negaba a firmar cualquier contrato sobre los derechos de sus personajes para comenzar la filmación de la película basada en afamado comic del cual era autor. Nino, por su parte entendía levemente el sentimiento de aquel hombre que admiraba tanto, pues el simplemente quería encontrar a los perfectos actores para interpretar a quienes eran, para él, como sus hijos de _Tinta_.

Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, había sido aquel increíble comic con el cual había crecido gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia, donde narraban las historias de dos superhéroes poco convencionales. Él, por su parte, deseaba realizar su sueño, llevarlos a la realidad.

Fue ahí, cuando después de mucho esfuerzo, había podido hacerse de un nombre en el medio del cine en París, al cual había llegado en su juventud para emprender el éxito como cineasta.

Y, afortunadamente gracias a su talento y dedicación, las cosas comenzaban a dar frutos. A sus veintisiete años ya había dirigido algo que, según la crítica era algo insólito, pero que se gano sus aplausos en el festival de Cannes. Sin contar, los muchos otros proyectos que habían resultado medianamente buenos.

Pero, cuando se enteró que el creador de aquellos comics buscaba un director y productor que se hiciera cargo de llevar a sus personajes a la pantalla grande, sus instintos se movieron. Incluso no entendía como de, entre tantos nombres afamados a nivel mundial, lo había elegido a él.

Pero aún así, no era algo que se diera por sentado. Él hombre quería ver la habilidad de él para encontrar a quienes pudieran encarnar de manera adecuada a los personajes que tanto cariño les tenia.

Por su parte, Nino estaba arriesgando todo con aquel filme. No solo el poco renombre que había podido ganar en aquellos años, si no todo el dinero que poseía. Y una gran deuda con el banco ¿Por qué? Pues, los efectos especiales no son precisamente baratos.

— Pienso que no debes preocuparte tanto, después de todo ya tienes a la chica que hará de Ladybug — Hizo una pausa, observando el contenido que había en su escritorio, curiosa — Además, creo que fue un verdadero golpe de suerte, pues ella no sabía en qué estudio se encontraba ni para qué papel estaba adicionando — Comentó divertida, recordando la inocente actitud de aquella joven mujer, sin duda aquello había sido lo que había encantado a Astruc. Estiró la mano con agilidad, tomando el recorte de revista que se encontraba en el lugar, observándolo atentamente — ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tienes esto? — Cuestión, entre curiosa y divertida.

Pues reconocía a la perfección a aquella persona, y era una sorpresa para ella que Nino también.

— ¿Ah? Oh, él señor Astruc trajo ese recorte como referencia a cómo debe lucir nuestro _Chat Noir_ , incluso señalo que si podía contratarlo a él, firmaría el contrato de los derechos sin dudar — Pasó su mano por su nuca dándole un pequeño masaje, intentando aliviar el estrés que se acumulaba en aquella zona — Pero, como sabes, Astruc no me dijo quien es, así que tengo que averiguar si es de este continente, siquiera —.

Alya no pudo evitar reír suavemente, pues aquello ante sus ojos era otro gran golpe de suerte para su prometido, o bueno, algo así.

— Es Adrien Agreste, y es aquí — Le dijo cuando su risa pudo aminorar, encontrándose con el rostro de Nino completamente confundido.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Europa? — Preguntó por fin, saliendo un poco de la repentina sorpresa.

— No, es de París — Un suspiró de resignación salió de su boca — Lo sé porque asistió al instituto conmigo, pero — Hizo una pausa, Nino ante aquel silencio sintió impaciencia — No es actor, es modelo —.

Un quejido de frustración salió de la boca de él, pero, al contrario, Alya observó como el rostro de Nino se plasmaba con la determinación.

— Bien, soy un buen director, puedo dirigir a un modelo cara bonita ¿Verdad? — Aquella pregunta en realidad no era dirigida para Alya, era para él.

Los modelos que incursionaban en el mundo de la actuación usualmente eran un poco más engreídos que un actor normal. Sé preguntó si realmente funcionaría.

Pero, si lo conseguía, Thomas Astruc firmaría los derechos.

— Alya ¿Crees poder averiguar en qué agencia trabaja? — Se atrevió a preguntar, recibiendo una encantadora sonrisa por parte de ella.

Ella no solo era una cara bonita, detrás de cualquier móvil ella podía averiguar cualquier cosa que deseara. Estar dentro del medio de la noticia era algo que le daba muchas armas, más cuando ella era una experta en su trabajo.

— ¿Agencia? Creo que esa palabra le daría un infarto a su padre — Comentó divertida, tecleando unas cuantas palabras en su teléfono — Él trabaja en exclusivo para _Gabriel's_ desde que lo conozco, y aún sigue siendo así — Sonrió son satisfacción, mostrándole la pantalla de su móvil, era una ubicación en Google maps — Ya te la he enviado, con suerte puedes encontrarlo ahí, o pedir su móvil —.

Nino se levantó con entusiasmo, tomando a Alya de la cintura para plantarle un beso eufórico en los labios.

— Eres la mejor, nena — Comentó, con el ánimo más elevado. Ella sonrió con satisfacción — Iré ahora mismo, te llamó en cuanto consiga algo de información —.

Estaba dispuesto a partir, extasiado por la idea. Sí bien, le molestaba un poco que de aquel modelo dependiera el futuro de su filme, debía hacer lo mejor.

— ¡Hey, espera! — La voz de Alya lo detuvo unos momentos — No hemos discutido como manejaremos que este filme casi independiente cause algo de revuelo — Comentó, con un toque de angustia en su voz.

— Háblalo con el publicista por mí, te mandaré su teléfono, se llama Nathaniel — Comentó, tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla — Y no sé ¿Por qué no mencionan que hipoteque mi casa? Le funcionó bien a un juego indie hace no mucho tiempo, y bueno, tampoco es que sea mentira — Y sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

Alya sonrió, no había duda que Nino era imparable.

[…]

Frotó sus manos de manera ansiosa con el solo motivo de alejar la sensación de frio de estas.

Al llegar al lugar lo primero que hizo fue en preguntar en la recepción, pues aparentemente no podía llegar y pasearse sobre los pasillos del edificio principal de una de las más imponentes marcas de moda en París. Así que, amablemente pregunto a las jóvenes mujeres de que manera podía contactar a Adrien Agreste.

¿El resultado? Una negativa, y si podía agregar algo al buzón de quejas y sugerencias, añadiría una pésima actitud por parte de algunos de los empleados del lugar.

Aún así, la suerte parecía estar de su lado. Escuchó un comentario cerca de él que le _beneficiaria_ de cierta manera para poder contactar al modelo en cuestión: Se encontraba en el edificio haciendo una prueba de vestuario para algo que él no pudo entender muy bien.

Así que lo ideal sería esperar a que él saliera. Tenía la esperanza que fuese fácil de reconocer por aquella cabellera rubia tan intensa.

Y no se equivocó.

Se plantó a las afueras del edificio, sacando un cigarro de una cajetilla para después colocar esta en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Se acercó con rapidez, colocándose a un costado del modelo, mostrándole un encendedor de manera cordial.

Él rubio sonrió, aceptándolo de buena gana para poder encender su cigarrillo.

— Adrien Agreste ¿Verdad? — Preguntó, tomando de regreso su encendedor para poder guardarlo entre los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta.

— Así es — Respondió, dejando salir el humo sin más de su boca, observando con curiosidad al hombre que tenia a un lado suyo — ¿Y usted es? — Cuestionó él, pues no tenía idea quien era él, nunca en su vida había entablado alguna conversación, y tampoco recordaba ser algún empleado de la compañía.

— Nino Lahiffe, y, verá, no nos conocemos, pero mi novia sí — Comentó, intentando sonar confiado.

Entonces pudo observar como el rostro del modelo se deformaba en una mueca que no pudo distinguir si era nerviosismo o fastidio.

— Hermano, te juro que no dormí con tu chica — Aseguró él.

Nino arqueó una ceja, confundido por las palabras del rubio.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No estoy aquí por algo así — Repuso rápidamente, haciendo que el semblante del modelo se relajara.

— ¿No? —.

— ¡No, hombre! Mi prometida iba contigo en el instituto, es Alya — Aquellas palabras desarmaron a Adrien, quien sonrió ampliamente pues no se encontraba ante un problema.

O eso pensaba.

— Oh ¡La recuerdo! ¿Sigue siendo muy habladora? — De repente, un tono de alegría sonaba en su voz. Hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con sus compañeros del instituto, y sin duda había sido la mejor época que vivió, y a todos y cada uno de ellos les tenía un cariño en especial.

Él moreno rio ampliamente por aquel comentario, pues no había duda que Alya siempre fue así de autentica.

— Hasta por los codos, viejo — Aquella respuesta parecía satisfacer al hombre a su lado.

— Cielos, creo que el trabajo me tiene tan absortó que no me he dado tiempo de frecuentarlos desde ¿Cuatro años, quizás? — Comentó con algo de confianza.

— Aún así, supongo que tu trabajo es grato — Se atrevió a decirle, observándole por el rabillo del ojo.

Escuchó un sonoro suspiro, con algo de cansancio, salir de la boca de él. Claro, contenía algo del humo de aquel cigarrillo que continuaba fumando, ya se encontraba en las últimas.

— Tampoco es la gran maravilla — Soltó de repente, sorprendiendo al director — Cuando era joven deseaba estudiar actuación, aunque supongo que esto no es muy diferente, además de mi padre — Guardó silencio de repente, pasando su mano libre por su frente — Disculpa, creo que hable de más — Comentó, con un deje de diversión.

— Despreocúpate, dicen que soy bueno escuchando a las personas — Se sinceró, sonriéndole ampliamente — ¿Te parece si vamos a tomarnos una copa? —.

Adrien sonrió ante el ofrecimiento, y de repente sintió la garganta seca.

— Me parece una buena idea —.

[…]

— ¿Entonces eres algo así como un director? — Preguntó, algo condescendiente, mientras se llevaba otro trago de whisky a su boca.

— No "algo así como un director", soy un director, y uno bueno — Respondió, imitando la acción del hombre.

Ambos dejaron caer sus vasos sobre la barra del bar, haciendo un curioso sonido sincronizado.

— Bueno, yo no he escuchado tu nombre — Aclaró con simpleza, e intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

— Tampoco yo el tuyo, señor modelo — Agregó, haciendo una seña al bartender para que llenara sus vasos — Bueno, hasta esta tarde —.

Adrien enarcó una ceja ante aquello, para después dar con alguna clase de resolución. Había pasado una charla tan amena que no había reparado mucho en el encuentro con aquel _simpático_ hombre, pues era claro que no había sido nada casual, era obvio que le había buscado.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba curioso del _por qué._

— Sé que no tiene que ver con Alya precisamente ¿No? Sí fuese algo con respecto a su programa _informativo_ ella vendría personalmente — Comentó enarcando una ceja al ver el rostro sereno de su acompañante, aunque era fácil distinguir el comienzo de una sonrisa satisfecha — Entonces, señor Lahiffe ¿Qué asunto tiene conmigo? —.

El susodicho se aclaró la garganta, buscando su móvil entre el bolsillo de su pantalón, para después desbloquearlo y buscar algo en la galería.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, colocó el teléfono en la barra y lo deslizó hacia Adrien.

Él rubio lo miro confundido, no era difícil adivinar que era aquello, era una página de un comic algo _pasado de moda_ , pero que aún así, había sido su fascinación cuando era más joven.

— Voy a producir y dirigir una película sobre ellos, casi todo está listo, solo restan dos cosas — Adrien lo observó, curioso ante lo que podría soltar a continuación — Que Thomas Astruc firme los derechos correspondientes, y a quien interprete a Chat Noir. Sin embargó, sin tener al adecuado para el papel, el señor Astruc se negará a firmar — Continuo, ahora pasando a otra imagen, esta era del susodicho superhéroe — Astruc te quiere a ti para él papel, Adrien —.

Tosió un poco debido a la impresión, a la par que golpeaba levemente su pecho para ayudar a pasar el licor. Después de tragar duro, observó con una sonrisa divertida al moreno.

— ¿Es una broma, verdad? — Una sincera risa salió de sus labios, pasando su mano sobre su frente para despejarla de algunos mechones de cabello — Amigo, no soy actor — Puntualizó al tiempo que comenzaba a callar.

— Tú lo has dicho, deseabas actuar, te estoy poniendo en bandeja de plata la oportunidad, ambos ganamos — Explicó con calma, observando como el contenido de su propio vaso poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer nuevamente.

Adrien negó con su cabeza, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Fue en el pasado, tengo un trabajo con mi padre, si aceptara tu ridícula oferta terminaría con mi carrera, tengo la vida resuelta ¿Crees que quisiera arriesgarme? — Intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, e incluso diversión.

Pero Nino pudo detectar un rastro de dudas en sus palabras.

Adrien, por su parte, necesitaba mantenerse seguro, en su lugar y donde las cosas estuvieran bajo su control. Aquel proyecto del que le hablaba él para sus oídos debía admitir que era _interesante_ , dejando de lado el hecho que era algo que sin duda el vería, lo que realmente había llamado su atención era que el mismo Thomas Astruc lo hubiese señalado para el papel del superhéroe felino.

Pero si aceptaba, solo traería fatídicas consecuencias.

Trabajaba para su padre, y era un trabajo seguro y bien remunerado que le daba una vida cómoda e incluso un poco más, todo eso con la condición de que fuese exclusivo de la marca _Gabriel's_. Además, el cine de superhéroes tenía una mala reputación entre los actores y directores si estos no eran financiados por las grandes productoras de DC y Marvel; El gran ejemplo de aquello había sido el inminente fracaso de Kick Ass durante su segunda cinta.

Era arriesgar todo, por algo que no sabía siquiera si podía hacer.

— Sí — Se limitó a contestar, levantando sus hombros de manera despreocupada — Justo aquí, justo ahora, te pongo la oferta de que encarnes a Chat Noir — Prosiguió, tomando su teléfono móvil y acercándolo hasta él para poder guardarlo — No quiero tener que perseguirte a todos lados, diciéndote siempre lo mismo — Añadió con diversión.

Un rastro de duda pudo vislumbrar en los ojos del rubio mientras observaba con mucho detenimiento su vaso, como si dudara en dar el siguiente trago.

Llevaban más de dos en aquel tranquilo bar, pensó que, soltar la oferta de repente sería algo que podría aturdir al joven modelo. Entonces una conversación casual, una que parecía que él necesitaba, pues a pesar de tener apenas unos minutos de conocerse, este le había contado gran parte de sus pesares, el más grande de entre todos aquellos era sin duda alguna el padre de Adrien.

Solo sabía hacer una cosa, solo sabia vivir para una cosa. Para Nino, le dio la impresión de que el ex compañero de Alya era algo así como un pájaro enjaulado, haciendo cosas que simplemente no le permitían ser feliz. Claro, fuera de lo banal, pues aparentemente lo tenía todo.

— Es una locura — Atinó a decir, luego de un rato en silencio.

Nino sonrió algo altanero, dando un gran trago a su bebida.

— ¿Y que si es una locura? ¡Vívela! — Exclamó, levemente entusiasmado. Realmente no estaba seguro si aquello era efecto del alcohol o por qué realmente estaba convenciendo al modelo — Estas en una jaula de oro ¿No crees que es hora de tomar la llave y salir? —.

Con un ademan de manos ordeno al bartender servirles otra ronda de whisky.

— No puedo arriesgarme a perder lo que tengo ¿Sabes lo que diría mi padre sobre esto? ¿O mi reputación? — De repente su tonó se elevó un poco más, negando con sus manos.

— Por lo que me has dicho, seguro te deshereda — Adrien no tomó muy bien aquel comentario con tono bromista — Mira ¿No estás arto de eso? ¿No quieres arriesgarte y ver el otro lado de la moneda? Yo te diré amigo, puedes seguir como hasta ahora has hecho — Aclaró, con un semblante más tranquilo — O puedes hacer lo que yo, seguir tus sueños —.

Adrien bufó, pensando en lo ridículo que sonaban las últimas palabras del moreno.

Aunque debía admitir que tenían algo tentador.

Pero aún así, no era lo adecuado.

— Lamento decirte que no pasara. Así que, gracias, pero no — Con pereza dejo el vaso sobre la barra, meditando sus palabras un momento, para después negar la cabeza, como si deseara despejar esta de una idea, o hacerla lejana — A pesar que ser modelo no es algo que me guste, estoy bien con todo lo que tengo, además, no estoy en ninguna jaula — Puntualizó divertido, pues ni él mismo se creía aquel comentario.

Por las pocas palabras compartidas con Nino, podía ver que era un hombre de admirar, uno que no se encontraba atado y que buscaba a toda costa alcanzar sus metas, sus sueños.

Pero, él tenía lo que necesitaba ¡E incluso más! ¿Por qué de alguna manera consideraba la oferta?

— Vaya libertad a tus ¿Veintiséis o veintisiete años? — Preguntó, levemente resignado.

— Prefiero eso a vivir entre _popcorns_ — Refutó, aunque para ser sincero él mismo se molesto por su comentario, sintiéndose contrariado cuando Nino soltó una carcajada — Estoy en la cima, estoy en cada gala importante a nivel internacional y más, creo que me va bien sin seguir un difuso sueño — Pauso sus palabras mientras se levantaba del taburete, para después aclararse la garganta, quizás se había sobrepasado un poco— Creo que mejor me voy. Fue una buena charla, espero algún día se repita — Y palmeando la espalda de Nino, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Se repitió mentalmente que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, que no debía tirar las cosas por un simple sueño de adolescente.

— Entonces ¿Así quieres vivir? — La voz serena de Nino lo hizo detenerse antes de abrir la puerta, girándose hacia él — ¿Entre el whisky, miseria, fiestas y fingiendo que disfrutas tu trabajo? —.

Adrien suspiró mientras masajeaba su cabeza, antes de soltar un pequeño rugido y caminar de regreso hasta él.

 _¿De verdad quería vivir así?_

Incluso Nino se sintió sofocado al pronunciar aquello, no pudo imaginar cómo se sentía Adrien.

— ¿Sabes que si acepto hacer eso, estaría en boca de todos? Tú mismo lo mencionaste, incluso seria desheredado — Refutó, levemente molesto. Pero al contrario como se podría creer, la molestia era contra sí mismo.

— Sí, pero vivirías tu vida — Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios — Además, seria publicidad gratis — Agregó con algo de descaro.

Adrien por su parte, resoplo un poco para después pasar su mano por todo su rostro. Terminó por sonreírle de regreso.

Estaba loco, no había duda.

— Bueno, hacer esto me costara muchas cosas ¿Lo sabes? — Nino asintió ante aquella _casi_ respuesta positiva por parte del modelo — ¿Cuánto ganaría? — Preguntó finalmente, volviendo a tomar asiento a un lado de él.

Aquello hizo sudar un poco a Nino, pues realmente no tenían el suficiente presupuesto para pagar una cifra de dinero que pudiese cubrir los lujos que podía suponer que llevaba actualmente el modelo.

Pero, durante aquel instante pudo ver la decisión en los ojos de él. No pudo evitar agradecer a su suerte por aquello, además, llegando con Alya también le agradecería.

— Podemos pagarte setecientos euros por sesión — Comentó, levemente apenado. Realmente todo el presupuesto se había ido en los efectos especiales. Con el pago de derechos no había tenido mayor problema, pues había acordado darle las ganancias correspondientes al señor Astruc — Añadiendo que cuando se estrene la película, tendrías regalías extras —.

Él rubio negó ante aquello, sorprendiendo un poco.

— Amigo, no nací esta mañana — Acotó, jugando con el vaso que había dejado en la barra — mil ochocientos estarían mejor ¿No crees? —.

— ¿Por qué mejor no me pides todo lo que se recaude en cartelera? — Se atrevió a bromear, no muy contento con la propuesta de sueldo.

— De acuerdo, mil quinientos euros — Refutó, bajando considerablemente la cifra.

— Ochocientos — Contraataco de buen humor, divertido de aquel tira y afloja.

— Mil doscientos entonces —.

— ¿Qué tal novecientos? —.

Adrien rodó los ojos, para después extender la mano hacia él, dispuesto a cerrar el trato después de su última oferta.

— Mil euros por sesión, más las regalías —.

Y sin decir alguna palabra más, Nino tomó la mano de Adrien, agitándola con furor y emoción a la par que intentaba guardar su felicidad contenida, pero ¿Cómo no estar así de feliz? Había conseguido a quien Thomas Astruc quería para él papel, ahora no había duda que la película se realizaría.

Adrien, por su parte, sentía todo su interior sacudirse debido a la importante decisión que había tomado. Pero, dentro de él, una voz le decía que todo valía la pena. Que por fin podría olvidarse de _aquella jaula_ que Nino había mencionado, pues por fin tomó la llave para poder salir.

[…]

Alya observó ansiosa el teléfono móvil, esperando alguna llamada de su prometido o incluso algún mensaje.

Se encontraba en el estudio de grabación, pues esa mañana se empezarían con las pruebas de vestuario para la protagonista e incluso algunos extras, además de que se decidirían las ideas finales para el antagonista en conjunto con el estudio y algunos ejecutivos que se habían agregado al proyecto. Ella, se podría decir que era inversionista, pues también había puesto de su parte para sacar adelante el proyecto de su prometido, en el cual ella se encontraba comprometida a ayudar en todo lo necesario, con solo ver feliz a Nino era más que suficiente.

Estaban juntos en todo, desde los aciertos hasta los errores, y eso no sería una excepción.

— ¿Crees que llegue pronto? — Una voz ronca se escuchó a sus espaldas, ella se giro por instinto, encontrándose con el implacable rostro de Thomas, observándola impaciente.

— Estoy segura que llegará en un momento — Mintió, intentando parecer tranquila.

Pues, no tenía idea donde podía estar.

Bien, quizás tenía una leve idea de lo que había sucedido, pues logró comunicarse con él durante la noche. Nino le había comentado que las cosas habían salido bien y que estaría puntual para la mañana. Escuchó hablar a Adrien, incluso pudo jurar que estaba cantando (algo trastabillado) y entonces, pudo deducir que ambos hombres parecían estar celebrando un trato.

Para su suerte, las puertas del lugar se abrieron y entonces pudo ver como ambos hombres entraban al lugar (para su sorpresa). Nino llevaba el brazo del rubio sobre sus hombros, siendo el sostén para que pudiera caminar.

Cuando se acercaron hasta donde ella se encontraba, un olor a alcohol llegó a las narices de Alya y Thomas. Este último estuvo a punto de decir algo molesto, hasta que se percató de algo.

Quien se encontraba a su lado era el mismo joven que había elegido de una revista que tomó de su mujer.

Observó levemente confundido al director del filme, pues no esperaba que tomara aquello de manera tan literal, así como tampoco creía que fuese tan persistente. Pero, estaba feliz por aquello, después de todo lo que le había llamado la atención de aquel muchacho para que interpretara a Chat Noir, aparte del aspecto físico, fue la sensación de vacío en sus ojos pues parecía atrapado. Justamente lo que Chat Noir demostraba.

— Es sorprendente, señor Lahiffe — Halagó, acariciando con delicadeza su extensa y frondosa barba — Después de la prueba de vestuario deberíamos firmar los derechos ¿Le parece? —.

Nino respingó ante la propuesta, incluso se mordió la lengua para no saltar de emoción ante aquello.

— ¡C-claro señor Astruc! — Respondió, para después observar a Alya quien parecía igual de feliz que él ante aquel comentario.

El aludido sonrió ampliamente, antes de despedirse con un ademan de manos y regresar al pequeño cubículo donde los ejecutivos se encontraban, dispuestos a afinar los últimos detalles para comenzar con tal ambicioso proyecto.

Durante ese tiempo, Adrien contuvo un poco la respiración, pues no sabía que decirle al hombre que le había sacado miles de risas (e incluso, sudar de tensión) durante su niñez y adolescencia. Además, no creía que fuese buena idea hablar algo, pues su boca solo soltaba un olor intenso a alcohol.

Después de todo, habían pasado toda la noche en aquel lugar. Él fue quien más tomó de los dos, por supuesto, después de todo había sido una gran liberación y obviamente tenían que celebrar. Al cabo de las dos de la mañana, incluso el bartender se les había unido en conjunto de otras personas que aún se encontraban ahí.

Agradecía tener una gran resistencia al alcohol, después de todo aún se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos (Quizás solo cuatro, a decir verdad).

— No puedo creer que él señor modelo haya aceptado, aún me siento algo impactada — Soltó Alya, con un toque de sarcasmo.

Cosa que le hizo reír con ganas.

— Seguro disfrutaras esparcir la noticia ¿Verdad? — Comentó divertido, mientras intentaba recomponer la postura.

Escuchó una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su ex compañera de instituto, pero de repente para él, todo el lugar guardo silencio.

Incluso, pudo jurar que alrededor se difuminaba. Y solo quedaba ella.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura femenina, quien era asistida por alguien que le colocaba algún tipo de antifaz. Lo primero que llamó su atención, fue su cabello, tan oscuro como la noche que juro que se perdió en él.

Y entonces, ella giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba. Pudo sentir como la respiración se cortaba cuando vio sus ojos claros enmarcados por el carmín parecían brillar con luz propia.

Alya miró intrigada a su ex compañero, siguiendo su mirada perdida hasta toparse con Marinette, la chica que interpretaría a Ladybug, con la cual debía admitir que se llevaba de maravilla.

— Ya veo — Una sonrisa de picardía surco el rostro de ella.

Nino entendió todo luego de unos segundos después de escudriñar el rostro del rubio y luego el de su prometida, imitando el gesto de esta.

— Y ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó de repente, casi como un susurro.

El moreno posó su brazo sobre los hombros de este, descolocándolo. Marinette había girado su vista nuevamente, ya no los observaba.

— Ella, mi amigo, es tu compañera — Respondió con simpleza, para después señalar el atuendo de ella, rojo con motas negras añadiendo sus extremidades negras, tales como guantes y botines — Creo que es obvio que es quien interpretará a Ladybug, y tú a su Chat Noir —.

Lo escuchó tragar saliva, también lo sintió temblar un poco.

— Viejo, gracias — Atinó a decir, levemente nervioso.

Ahora solo restaba que ambos vieran como funcionarían las cosas con la nula experiencia en actuación del Agreste, aunque parecía plenamente dispuesto a todo lo que le indicaban. Incluso accedió a usar aquellas (en su opinión, ridículas) orejas de gato.

Pronto, las grabaciones empezaron.

Nino no pudo llorar una vez que la primera escena fue concluida, pues aquel era uno de sus sueños y verlo hacerse realidad no era para menos. Le había costado, pero por fin lo comenzaba a lograr.

Además, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por otra cuestión. Durante su primer encuentro con Adrien, pudo ver que era alguien miserable que se escudaba en sonrisas. Había sido él quien había destruido los muros para que tomara una decisión de libertad para él, y entonces pudo ver él cambio. Había logrado ver el otro lado, uno donde realmente era feliz.

Además, estaba seguro que la química que ambos llevaban en pantalla seria lo que les daría el éxito en taquilla.

Ya no se encontraba soñando erráticamente, se encontraba del otro lado, donde poco a poco y con esfuerzo, lograba que estos se hicieran realidad.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo les advertí que me habia encantado el granshowman. Tenia esta idea desde hace días, algo disparatada, pero me encantó como quedo la interacción de Nino con Adrien ¡Estos dos son tan tontos juntos!

En fin, espero que les gustara esta cosa (Que se extendió más de lo que esperaba, casi llega a las 5mil palabras, whaaat)

¡Gracias por leer/votar/comentar! No olviden que los amo, besos~


End file.
